onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 8
Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 189 Straw Hat and animals: Luffy and Zoro with birds on a ship. Quick Summary In order to get food for himself and Zoro, Luffy tries to catch a bird but ends up being brought to an island. Zoro chases after him, and picks up some of Buggy the Clown's pirates along the way. Meanwhile, Luffy meets a girl named Nami, who was running away from some pirates. Long Summary Zoro and Luffy are left lost starving at sea due to the fact neither of them has any navigation skills. Zoro and Luffy are talking about how Zoro survives on the sea by hunting others and that he is searching for someone. Some time passes and a bird (Kaicho Pinky) flies overhead, starving Luffy goes after it. He ends up in the bird's beak and is carried off with Zoro left to chase after him. As Zoro rows as fast as he can, he comes across some castaways (Tightrope Walking Funan Bros) and tells them to grab on as he isn't stopping. When they are on board, it turns out they are pirates working for Captain Buggy and they were taking the boat. Zoro then reveals to them just who he is by beating them. As they row him onwards the question of why they were in the middle of the ocean arises. It turns out they were tricked by a girl (Nami) on a boat, she stole their boat leaving them to be sank with help from the whether on the boat she was sailing in. One of Buggy's crew tells Zoro about their captain and how he has the power of the Devil Fruit. Meanwhile a girl in the nearby town is running from some more of Buggy's crew after stealing their map to the Grand Line. Elsewhere Buggy's men report seeing a strange bird and Buggy gives the order to shoot it down. As the bird is hit, Luffy falls right in front of the girl. To the shock of the Superhuman Domingos Luffy stands up unscathed. The girl tries to claim Luffy is her boss to get out of trouble with the pirates and runs off to leave Luffy to deal with them. One of Buggy's crew knocks Luffy's straw hat causing him to get mad. Luffy beats them up. After he is finished the girl reappears claiming to be a thief that steals from pirates called Nami. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Coby's point about a navigator in Chapter 3 has become apparent. Other job's Luffy point out in this chapter include a chef and a musician. *The scene where the bird carries off Luffy mimics a scene in Romance Dawn V.2 where Balloon carries of Luffy in the same fashion. *Before her introduction, Nami was featured in a few artworks, despite Zoro being the first member to join. *The trio of pirates from Buggy's crew that were tricked by Nami are the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros. They were named in the Data Books. Quotes *Zoro: "I went out to sea to find this one guy, and then I couldn't get back home. So, since I had no other choice I headed for a pirate ship I saw nearby, and I did it for money to live on. That's all." :Luffy: "Oh, so you're lost?" :Zoro: "Don't say it like that!" *Zoro: "We need to get a navigator really soon." :Luffy: "Yeah, and a cook and a musician!" :Zoro: "We can deal with that afterwards!" Characters Attacks *Luffy **Gomu Gomu no Rocket (Rubber Rubber Rocket)/Gum-Gum Rocket Trivia *It's apparent the crew needs a navigator. *Luffy gets carried off by a bird. *Zoro picks up a group of Buggy's pirates who got stranded at sea. *They tried to take the boat and Zoro beats them up. *These pirates were tricked by a girl. *Luffy falls in front Anime episode p2 to p16: episode 4 p17 to p19: episode 5 Site Navigation 008